


Горящие глаза

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 5: Спецквест WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Bucky is Charon, Don't copy to another site, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021, Перевод на русский|Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: У него много имен – на каждом языке свое: Анубис, Харон, Гермес, Вант. Соплеменники Стива называют его Зимним Солдатом.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Level 5: Спецквест WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197005
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Level 5: Спецквест WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Горящие глаза

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ember Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10295393) by [florencedrunk (spokenitalics)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spokenitalics/pseuds/florencedrunk). 



> К переводу есть иллюстрация [Перевозчик](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855640)

На поверхность реки из-под воды поднимается лодка, а в ней стоит мужчина с длинными седыми волосами и пылающими, словно уголья, глазами. Его лицо закрыто черной маской, в руках он сжимает длинное весло. Один быстрый гребок – и ладья скользит по темным водам прямо к Стиву.

– Она ждет тебя, – говорит паромщик низким голосом с незнакомым акцентом.

У него много имен – на каждом языке свое: Анубис, Харон, Гермес, Вант. Соплеменники Стива называют его Зимним Солдатом.

– Как она узнала, что я приду? – спрашивает Стив.

– Куда еще ты мог бы пойти, если не к ней? – отвечает Солдат и протягивает руку: – Плата вперед.

– Плата?

– Ты хочешь переправиться через Стикс, так? – спрашивает Солдат. – Сначала ты должен заплатить.

– У меня нет денег.

– Деньги мне ни к чему, кроме, разве, монет, которые вкладывают в уста мертвых, – объясняет он. – Раз у тебя нет такой монеты, я могу взять с тебя что-нибудь другое, если, конечно, ты настолько отчаянно хочешь попасть на другую сторону, что готов будешь это отдать.

– Просто скажи, чего ты хочешь.

Солдат смотрит своими горящими глазами прямо в душу Стива. Ему не нравится увиденное, и следующая его фраза звучит резко:

– Тебе здесь не место.

– Но я должен ее увидеть.

– Ты не мертв, – с интересом отмечает Солдат. – Зачем тебе смотреть в лицо Смерти?

– Из-за моей матери, – объясняет Стив. – Я хочу, чтобы она вернулась.

– Боюсь, ничего не выйдет, дитя, – возражает Солдат. – Через эту реку можно переправиться лишь в одну сторону.

– Но ведь ты можешь переправляться от одного берега к другому и обратно, не так ли?

– Я не связан правилами, которым должен подчиняться ты.

– Тогда ты можешь помочь мне.

– Нет, не думаю.

– Но подожди... – протестует Стив. – Она же разрешила мне добраться до самого Стикса!

– Да, – говорит Солдат. – Но ведь Смерть может быть милосердной, не правда ли?

– А ты?

– У меня нет души, откуда могло бы взяться подобное чувство?

– Позволь мне переправиться через реку, пожалуйста, – умоляет Стив. – Я отдам тебе все, чего ты пожелаешь.

– Что ты знаешь о _желании?_ – отзывается Солдат. – Ты когда-нибудь хотел чего-то до такой степени, что это пожирало тебя изнутри? Ты когда-нибудь вожделел чего-то настолько сильно, что мучился так, будто принял яд? Ты когда-нибудь жаждал, как вампир жаждет крови? Как оборотень страстно жаждет появления луны, которая приносит ему безумие? Как моряк жаждет песни сирены, влекущей его в бездну?

– Я знаю, чего хочу, – говорит Стив, забираясь на камень, чтобы быть на одном уровне с Солдатом. – Я хочу вернуть мать и хочу, чтобы ты помог мне. Что _ты_ желаешь взамен?

Солдат поднимает руку – острые серебряные когти на ней сияют даже в сумраке пещеры – и касается ею щеки Стива, обводит контур его лица, а потом берет за подбородок и приподнимает его голову так, чтобы их взгляды встретились. И внезапно вместо горящих угольев на Стива смотрят два голубовато-серых глаза.

– Я хочу тебя, – говорит Солдат. – Это моя цена.


End file.
